Monde En Déséquilibre, Monde Sans Fin
by Ongi
Summary: "Pourvu que le matin vienne." Steve et Ghost sur la route, la T-Bird lancée dans une course effrénée au milieu de la nuit. "Nous n'avons pas peur." Ghost dans une chambre de motel en Californie, allongé nu sur les draps, et qui rêve... qui rêve. Attention spoiler! Peu après les événements de Lost Souls...
1. Chapter 1

_Voici donc mon OS, écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Matin" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP._

**A prendre en compte que si vous n'avez pas lu le roman Lost Souls de_ Poppy Z Brite_, ce texte peut vous paraître très malsain ou d'un charabia incompréhensible. Il peut aussi carrément vous spoiler toute l'intrigue... Donc c'est à vous de voir si vous décidez de lire ou non.**

_A ceux qui lisent, bonne lecture, et à ce qui renoncent devant mon mot décourageant bonne continuation à vous quand même! :)_

* * *

La T-Bird soulevait un nuage de poussière chaude et granuleuse, les phares luttant contre la nuit et l'obscurité. Le visage de Ghost gisait sur l'appui-tête, le regard tourné vers le néant du dehors, ses cheveux d'un blanc habituellement nacré éparpillés sur le cuir rapiécé, emmêlés et ternes.

Steve ne pouvait voir – malgré les incessants coups d'œil qu'il lui jetait – que le reflet flou et peu fidèle de la vitre. Cependant, il imaginait sans peine le visage de Ghost lorsque celui-ci consentirait enfin à le lui montrer. La pâleur lunaire de son teint serait sans doute davantage renforcée par les cernes noirs et les veines bleues qui maculeraient le contour de ses yeux, juste au-dessus de ses pommettes. Pommettes saillantes, joues creuses, lèvres abimées. Le tourment personnifié.

Et si Steve pouvait prédire l'apparence de son ami avant même que celui-ci ne consente à lui exposer son visage, ce n'était pas grâce un don _magique_. Seul Ghost en était capable. Mais Ghost était trop occupé. Occupé à s'accabler de remords et de honte, ou bien à rêver (ou plutôt _cauchemarder_). Non, si Steve était capable de prévoir cela, il le devait essentiellement au rétroviseur intérieur de la T-Bird qui lui renvoyait son propre regard usé et vide.

La route était cahoteuse, et pour tout dire, Steve n'avait aucune idée où elle les conduirait. En fait, peu lui importait, tant qu'elle les amenait loin, très loin de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Tant qu'elle leur permettrait de tenir en respect tout ce _foutu merdier_ qu'était devenue leur vie. Malheureusement, ils pouvaient fuir, ils pouvaient nier le jour et biaiser au crépuscule, la nuit les retrouvait toujours, parvenant même parfois à les surprendre malgré la vigilance constante que s'efforçait d'appliquer Steve. Et lorsque que venait la nuit, ses larges mains se faisaient blafardes et rudes sur le volant, tâchées de ses crimes et ses erreurs passés.

_ Tous mes rêves se meurent à quatre heures du matin. _(*)

Ces mains qui avaient empoigné le poignard rutilant, qui l'avaient plongé sans aucune hésitation dans un cœur palpitant et mort à la fois. Ces mains qui pouvaient autant s'acharner des heures durant sur une guitare que sur les bouchons des bouteilles. Ces mains qui avaient projeté Ann sur le lit, qui l'avaient contrainte, forcée, qui avaient défait avec précipitation la boucle de sa ceinture et qui s'étaient ensuite empressées de la _violer_.

Mais elle l'avait mérité. Elle l'avait mérité autant qu'il en mourrait honte.

Ann était une salope, une pute qui s'était hâtée de le tromper lorsque les choses avaient commencé à mal tourner entre eux. Ann était – non, avait été – à la fois sa petite amie et la seule personne au monde à révéler le pire en lui. Il l'avait violée lorsqu'elle l'avait trompé. Il avait failli cogner Ghost lorsque celui-ci avait rendu visite à Ann. Et il avait tué pour elle, pour venger cette morte, arrachée à la vie par la semence féconde de ce démon, de ce Zillah. Par ce monstre qui grandissait dans son ventre et que Ghost et lui avaient tenté de tuer avant qu'il ne l'éventre pour sortir. Mais le poison d'Arkady avait tué les deux : Ann et ce fœtus répugnant. Alors Steve avait pris le poignard et Ghost avait suivi, bien malgré lui. Steve avait voulu tuer Zillah, et tous les autres, mais Zillah plus encore. Christian était allongé sur son chemin lui barrait l'entrée et le désir de sang, de vengeance avait balayé tout le reste. Les tuer, tous. En finir avec ces monstres, ces suceurs de vie. _Car le sang c'est la vie…_ (*)

Mais le pire, le pire de tout ce _putain_ de désastre avait été sans nul doute Ghost.

Gost qui avait été obligé de poignarder la tempe de Zillah pour le sauver. Parce que lui, Steve, avait été assez bête pour ne pas récupérer son arme, plantée dans le cœur de Christian.

Que Steve soit un assassin, passe encore. Mais que _Ghost_ en devienne un – par sa putain de faute, en plus ! – lui semblait être l'élément le plus atroce de toute cette sordide histoire.

_Survivre à la nuit. Survivre à la Nuit. _(*)

Parfois, Ghost s'agitait quelque peu. Rien de très visible, qui ne pouvait être perçu que par un observateur attentif ou inquiet. Et Steve était inquiet. Le tapotement d'un doigt sur la vitre, la cage thoracique qui se soulevait un peu plus sous l'impulsion d'un soupir, les pieds qui glissaient sur le cuir du siège, les genoux remontés contre la poitrine qui semblaient prêts à lui transpercer le torse.

Steve ne savait plus combien de temps cela faisait. Combien de temps roulaient-ils ainsi, fuyant la Nouvelle-Orléans, abandonnant Missing Miles derrière eux ? Trois, quatre jours ? Peut-être plus. Ils ne s'étaient arrêtés que pour nourrir le tas de ferraille qu'était la T-Bird, et si Steve avait lorgné en direction des stations-services dont les étals débordaient de sucreries ou des distributeurs automatiques, Ghost n'avait pas bougé de son siège. Ghost n'avait pas bougé et Steve n'osait pas le déranger, ni même lui parler. Ils n'avaient pas mangé, pas bu – et même quasiment pas dormi en ce qui concernait Steve – pas chanté. La voix de son compagnon lui manquait. Ghost marmonnait bien dans son sommeil, mais les mots et les sons étaient pour la plupart incompréhensibles, inaudibles et ne suffisaient pas à son désir d'entendre Ghost lui parler de nouveau, comme avant. En revanche, il pouvait entendre le roulis des bouteilles pleines sur le plancher de la T-Bird. Il avait été tenté d'en attraper une et de recommencer à boire. Mais un coup d'œil vers le corps recroquevillé à la place du mort le dissuadait. Lors de cette nuit maudite où Ghost avait dû tuer pour le protéger, il était saoul. Steve Finn était un assassin _et_ un ivrogne, soit. Mais Ghost n'aurait jamais dû entrer un jour dans l'une ou l'autre de ces catégories. Ghost était bon, pur et généreux. Et Steve l'avait obligé à piétiner ce qui faisait de lui un être extraordinaire. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il aurait préféré mourir sous les dents de Zillah que de forcer Ghost à se parjurer ainsi. Il avait franchi les limites. Il avait écrasé la seule chose grâce à laquelle son monde tournait encore rond.

_La mort est si facile._ (*)

Il avait envie de vomir. Ghost avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie à rester avec lui, à être l'ami, le frère fidèle qu'on puisse connaître. Et Steve ne le remerciait en lui faisant accomplir l'acte le plus difficile de toute son existence. Il se regardait par moment dans le rétroviseur de la T-Bird et se forçait à penser : _tu es un être haïssable, Steve Finn_.

Et la carcasse rouillée roulait sans plus finir, ses passagers muets et à demi conscients. Les kilomètres engloutissaient le compteur, la route et la nuit avalaient le paysage et les grandes mains de Steve se fermaient spasmodiquement sur le volant ou le levier de vitesses, gardant en mémoire la sensation du manche du poignard contre sa peau. Et il priait, priait pour que le matin se lève, efface la nuit. Peut-être qu'au matin Ghost lui parlerait. Peut-être qu'au matin Ghost lui dirait de faire demi-tour, qu'ils rentraient chez eux, à Missing Mile. Qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à craindre du monde de la nuit, puisque Nothing ne leur voulait pas de mal. Qu'ils allaient rentrer, enterrer Ann, se saouler, oublier…

Peut-être qu'il se remettrait à chanter ? Ou bien qu'il recommencerait à lui raconter ses rêves magiques, malsains et fascinants ? Peut-être qu'ils pourraient tous les deux redevenir Steve et Ghost.

Steve priait pour ça.

Mais surtout il priait pour que le matin vienne et le fasse se sentir moins seul, malgré la présence toute proche de Ghost.

_Oui_, pourvu que le matin vienne.

* * *

_Les phrases suivies d'une astérisque entre parenthèses sont toutes tirées du livre lui-même. _

_Voilà... en espérant qu'à vos yeux je n'ai pas trop massacré l'oeuvre de P. ... _

_Bonne continuation à vous! :)_


	2. NOUS N'AVONS PAS PEUR

**Voilà une petite suite à "Pourvu que le matin vienne." (D'ailleurs "PqlMV" sera repris, corrigé, disséquer vu la misère que c'est... tellement trop pathos... je m'en arrache les yeux!) **

**Toujours le même conseil de ne pas lire, si vous n'avez pas lu le fabuleux roman Lost Souls de Poppy Z Brite, à qui Steve et Ghost, mais aussi certaines phrases glissées dans le texte, appartiennent. En fait tout appartient à Poppy Z Brite, sauf la rédaction et la perception des personnages et de leur situation. **

**En vous souhaitant une bonne lecteur...**

* * *

**NOUS N'AVONS PAS PEUR.**

D'un revers de la main, l'eau s'arrêta de couler. Ghost sortit de la douche, sa chevelure d'un blond presque blanc, nacrée, ruisselante de gouttes glacées, et la chaleur de la pièce – à peine tiédie par le vieux ventilateur crachotant – vint immédiatement s'enrouler autour de sa peau translucide, marbrée de veines bleutées et ornée d'un fin duvet blond. Il ne prit pas la peine de s'essuyer du trop-plein d'eau courant sur son épiderme ou d'enrouler une serviette autour de sa taille.

Arrivant dans la chambre à la chaleur suffocante, à la rouge luminosité du jour qui se mourrait par l'unique lucarne entachée de poussière et d'insectes écrasés, il s'étala sur les draps rêches, aux odeurs de sueur et de lessive défraîchie.

La nuit tombe. Par la lucarne entrouverte, le bruit de la route, clinquante du roulis des autos le berçait et l'accompagnait dans ses rêves fantasques, étranges aux allures de cauchemars.

Ghost joua un moment avec ses poils pubiens encore humides, les démêlant patiemment, tirant doucement dessus, les laissant reprendre leur forme, l'esprit engourdi dans une moiteur rêveuse.

Il sursauta brutalement – le corps presque agité de spasmes – les yeux écarquillés sur le visage familier de Nothing. Un Nothing au sourire tendre, cruel et féroce, aux dents taillées en pointe, et à l'haleine lourde, chargée du parfum épicé de vin et de sang rances. Une figure monstrueuse, loin de celle qu'il avait connu.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre. Tu n'as rien à craindre tant que je serai en vie : l'éternité ou presque. Je t'aime. »

Les mots résonnèrent dans son esprit comme si Nothing lui-même les lui susurrait au creux de l'oreille, d'une voix enrouée d'opium et chantante d'une vie à l'agonie. Et Ghost trembla au souvenir des événements passés, au contact encore lancinant du poignard contre sa paume, s'enfonçant dans la tempe tendre de Zillah, de la sensation de la lame glissant hors du fourreau qu'était devenu le cœur de Christian, à la mémoire du regard brillant, comme reconnaissant de Christian.

Il eut soudainement froid, entortillé dans les draps moites, humides, dans la chaleur éreintante de la chambre minuscule du minable motel délabré de Californie où il s'était arrêté avec Steve, pour passer la nuit.

La nuit… sombre, menaçante, comme une gangue d'obscurité chaleureuse et dangereuse, pareille à une amante attentionnée enivrée de désirs sournois. La nuit dans laquelle il s'enfonça, se perdit, les yeux pourtant grands ouverts, mais si emplis d'un désespoir vitreux et muet.

Le bruit lointain, oh si lointain, d'une clé dans la serrure lui parvint avec peine, égaré comme il était dans les eaux sombres et scintillantes de ses cauchemars entremêlés de souvenirs.

La silhouette d'épouvantail décharné, ébouriffé de Steve se dessinait dans l'embrasure de la porte, portant dans chaque main une poche en papier dégoulinante d'une friture à l'odeur écœurante et grasse. Et c'est comme si Ghost réalisait après plusieurs semaines de cavale d'un engourdissement paniqué, de rêves étourdis d'horreurs flétries, que Steve était à son côté depuis tout ce temps.

Inconscient de sa nudité, indifférent de sa nudité, Ghost le dévisagea comme s'il était un inconnu familier, une personne aimée et disparue dans un passé oublié. Les pommettes saillantes, les joues maigres et mangées de barbe, les cernes creusés profondément dans la chair blafarde de remords et d'incertitudes.

Et Ghost réalisa, qu'en cette nuit d'ombres secrètes et frémissantes, à la saveur perlée de sable rocailleux et de touffeur du désert, qu'ils sont loin, très loin de chez eux, tous deux semblables à des rescapés, des repris de la route, presque comme si celle-ci les avait recrachés le temps d'une nuit.

Et alors, lui tendant les bras, écartés de son corps tremblant d'une sueur lugubre à la vague senteur de mélasse, il se dit que tout n'était peut-être pas perdu, que tout pouvait être encore sauvegardé.

Et si la douleur de la perte – celle d'Ann, de l'un de l'autre – s'effaça un peu au contact rude, enveloppant des bras d'un Steve hagard et sale, la peur et le désespoir gémissant, blessé, blessant survivaient toujours dans l'étreinte féroce de leurs deux corps accablés, suintant de la sueur de la route et de la nuit venue.

* * *

**Les astérisques sont là pour préciser que les mots qui les précèdent sont à Poppy Z Brite, et uniquement à lui.**

**Merci d'avoir lu et bonne continuation à vous!**


End file.
